


fallingforyou

by bandss_perff



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandss_perff/pseuds/bandss_perff
Summary: Basically, Kim Jongin is extremely clumsy and falls off the stairs on his way to class, but luckily Byun Baekhyun is there to save the day.





	fallingforyou

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the song fallingforyou by the 1975

Kim Jongin was late to class again. 

He swears that he didn't mean to be late again, but his excuse was that he didn't hear his alarm go off when he was having a nap. His professor already hates him because he is always late; and no matter how much he tried, he was always late to this class for some reason. Maybe it was because he was terrible in this subject or because his professor didn't like him. Anyways, Jongin was late and he was freaking out. 

Originally, Jongin was going for a Business major at SNU, but dancing has always been his passion since he was little, therefore switching his major to Dance. These are the times where Jongin regretted changing major and that his dorm was on the other side of campus. Running all the way from his dorm to his classroom, Jongin tried not to bump into anybody, while at the same time, he also tried to not get into any accidents. He was known for being extremely clumsy. Jongin mentally told himself that if he made it to his class and wasn't an hour late, he will treat himself to chicken. 

"Oh fuck," Jongin had to stop running to take a breath. He promised himself that after he got to his class on time, he would work out more often. 

Not even a second later he went out running again. Jongin enters the building and knows he is close to his classroom. He decided to take the stairs, seeing as he doesn't have the time to wait for the elevator. He knows he's close to his classroom; he only has to go down the stairs and to the right. 

Running down the stairs is not a good idea. Jongin knows this. He's not stupid. But being late makes him do the dumbest things. He has three stairs left and he decided to skip one. It wouldn't hurt him, right?. 

What happened next was in slow motion to him. One second he was running down the stairs, and the next he was slipping. He closed his eyes and waited for his face to kiss the ground, but surprisingly it never happened. He waited three seconds to figure out why he wasn't on the floor, feeling pain from the fall. When he opened his eyes, the most beautiful brown eyes he has ever seen were staring back at him. 

When Jongin realized the guy that was holding him by the waist, was the one who saved him from falling, blood immediately rushed to his cheeks. This was the most beautiful person Jongin has ever seen in his life. When he realized that this angel was talking to him, Jongin quickly stopped his thought from going overboard.

"Are you ok," The angel asked him.

"I'm so sorry," Jongin said to him as he quickly got off from the guy.

"It's all good, I'm glad that you're not hurt anywhere, I'm Baekhyun by the way," So Baekhyun was his name, even his name is so beautiful, Jongin thought. 

"Hello?" Baekhyun waved a hand in front of Jongin, seeing as how he was just staring at Baekhyun.

"I'm sorry again," Jongin looked down and blushed, seeing how Baekhyun just caught him staring at him.

Baekhyun just chuckled and thought that this guy was so beautiful he would like to get to know him. 

"And may I know your name or..." Jongin's eyes just widen when he realized he didn't tell Baekhyun his name.

"Oh, my name is Jongin," At this point, Jongin forgot that he had a class that he had to attend.

Jongin didn't know what to say; he was embarrassed by everything that happened, that when he looked down, he saw a mess on the floor. 

On the floor, books and notebooks were scattered around, what was left of Baekhyun's coffee on the floor next to the books, and pens and pencils all over them. Baekhyun realized what Jongin was looking at and went to his knees to pick up his things while he chuckled.

Jongin felt bad that he created this mess and went to help Baekhyun pick up his things. 

"Is there any way I can repay you for saving my dumbass self from accidentally killing myself" 

"Maybe you can give me your number and we can go on a date," Baekhyun laughed when he saw how red Jongin's face was when he asked him out. 

Jongin couldn't believe it, but you bet your ass he wouldn't miss his chance.

"Ok, I think I can do that."

"But be careful, I don't want you to keep falling."

"I was in a hurry."

"...to where"

"Class."

"Shouldn't you be in class now?"

"..."

"..."

"SHIT, I HAVE TO GO."

**Author's Note:**

> not edited lol but it's my first time writing again after a few years and english is not my first language but i will get better (hopefully).


End file.
